


Forrest Gump

by dogtoy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Football, Frank Ocean - Freeform, M/M, i started this ten years ago when i was sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtoy/pseuds/dogtoy
Summary: Lance and Shiro a little bit in high school and a little bit in adulthood.





	Forrest Gump

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off forrest gump by frank ocean so go take a listen before during or after you read because i cried like a little baby while writing this lmao

Lance pulled up to the buzzing stadium and finished off his cigarette. He tightened the scarf around his neck before turning off the car and exiting the vehicle.

The cold autumn airbrushed a red tint over Lance’s nose and cheeks. The cheers of his fellow students greeted his ears as he approached the ticket booth. 

Finally, in the stadium, Lance glanced at the scoreboard.

Tied. 

Time flew and soon enough it was the last quarter about 5 minutes left. Teams are still tied. 

You could feel the tension in the air, both teams working harder and harder each play. 

Lance could barely see Takashi over all the pom poms. But they were cheering for him. They all were. 

Everyone reset and it all happened in slow motion. Lance didn’t know much about football but he did know this was a perfect play.

He knew the redness in the coaches face was good. He knew the yelling attendees next him meant something amazing was happening

Takashi has the ball and was running for the end zone. He ran and ran. 

He ran like he was trying to get away. From what? He’d never tell because that's how Takashi was. He didn’t want to burden anyone with his own flaws or problems. 

Too kind for his own good

He ran to the end zone like it was his only way out of here. Out of this school. This town. His home.

Like it was the only way out of his head.

Touch down.

+

Waking up around dawn to the smell of coffee and the sound of soft gentle music is what Takashi lives for.

He blindly reaches for pajama pants and starts for the hallway. 

He follows the humming all the way to the kitchen where he's greeted with a warm, tan sculpture at the counter looking forward out the window. 

Takashi reaches for a mug and pours himself a cup and joins his husband. They sit in each other silence before lance speaks up. 

“I love you.” 

Takashi takes in the man next to him. He’s so grateful. What a wonder he gets to see every day. 

To this day he still doesn’t understand what this boy sees in him or what made him stay after all that had happened. But all he can be is grateful. 

Tired. Content. Pretty. Beautiful. 

Dressed in his old jersey. The one with his nickname on the back. 

Gump.

“I love you too.”


End file.
